A Certain Longing
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Glen is stoic and dark and Jack is energetic and bright. Soon their best-friend relationship turns into a complication or sorts as Jack sorts his feelings for his so-called friend. glenxjack. yaoi. on-hold for now


Yay! The first Glen/Jack series :3 Sorry folks but I really like them. Obviously. They sort of remind me of Sasuke/Naruto or just Gilbert/Oz. Sorry but there is a lot of OOC-ness. Probably. Yeah, most definitely. Reviews are greatly apperciated. Hehe, so is constructive critism!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only manipulate.**

* * *

Today was a bore. No seriously, it was pouring outside as the rain crashed on top of the glass windows of the Bezarius estate. Even if the Bezarius was a third-rate family, they had enough money to at least own a normal-sized house, with a few servants here and there. Ironically, the ball of sunshine inside the estate was slowly losing its shine. He tried flirting with the maids that were around but all of them knew him too well for his own good. Jack even tried sucking up to the head maids and his personal servants, Gilbert and Vincent.

Jack's parents had went out for an evening dinner alone, leaving him. They also forbade him to go to the Baskerville's villa while they were gone. Both parents were afraid that the storm might worsen. Sighing in defeat, Jack grumbled a 'yes' and walked away. He was so bored inside, he rather be playing outside in the mud or something! He walked into his room and dramatically flopped on his bed, waving a hand to the two boys who sat quietly at the corner of the room to come closer. Vincent took a step up before Gilbert followed him. The messy-haired male sat up and stared intently at the boys. He noticed a twitch from Gilbert before clapping his hands together.

"Alright, Vincent say 'Ja-'" Jack giggled.

"Ja-"

"Okay, now Gilbert, say 'Ck'" Jack giggled again.

"Ck-"

Jack clapped his hands in an dramatic applause. Vincent and Gilbert stole glances from each other before looking back at their master, who was technically be defined as 'crazy'. Or in some other term that didn't seem so… truthful. Maybe eccentric was the word.

"Now, put that together and you get…."

Jack held his ear out with his hand cupped behind it, as if he couldn't hear anything at all. Though the two boys have yet to say anything at all. Vincent and Gilbert turned their heads to face each other. Gold eyes meeting a red eye and another gold eye. Both held the same expression when they said those two words.

"Master Jack." They deadpanned.

Jack fell back on his back and rolled over to the corner of his mattress and started to mope. He brought his knees up to his chest in a mocking way. Tears comically streaked his face, with his pouted lips. Vincent, especially Vincent, wasn't fooled by this 'sad' figure. He stared unemotionally at the crying figure while Gilbert nervously fidgeted around, unable to do anything about his very guilty conscience. Jack, apparently, sneaked a glance to find a soon-to-wither-away Gilbert, looking nervously at his brother and quietly arguing with the poor boy.

"Vincent, what should we do?"

"Nothing, he's faking it,"

"But, we could've said his name, you know?"

"Gilbert, he's faking it. Look at him."

Vincent and Gilbert turned around to see their beloved master, Jack, stare back with wide, non-crying eyes before he turned around and started to cry again. Vincent, again, looked at his master with the same dead expression. But it didn't mean that he didn't cared about him. It was just the more he kept doing stuff like this, the more Gilbert would continue to have such guilty thoughts. He looked back one more time and turned around again, whimpering even louder.

"I'm sorry, master. Please forgive Vincent and me!" Gilbert pleaded but his pleads were unheard.

"Vincent doesn't bu-weive me!" Jack whined as he turned to face Vincent with such sad, puppy eyes.

Vincent stare at those giant, green orbs surrounded with mischief. His facial expression stared to twist. His eye brows furrowed in confusion as he felt himself lost those eyes. It was bad enough Jack had to push it but slowly yet surely coming closer to the boy, who stood there, defenseless. Gilbert, feeling guilty as usual, stepping in between the two. Jack reverted back to his normal self and stared at his servant.

"M-Master! Vincent believes you!" Gilbert blurted out; a familiar blush creeping up to his face.

Vincent couldn't help but to stare at his brother's head behind him then glanced at his master. Jack first looked at Gilbert like he was mad then a giant, evil-looking grin appeared on his face. Both servants knew that his oh-so-evil grin spelled trouble. No, Jack wouldn't get in trouble but the servants would. His grin came off when all three of them heard a doorbell ring. Jack jumped up and joy, thinking his parents came home.

"It's them!"

Running quickly downstairs, he left a distraught Gilbert and a confused Vincent in his tracks. He pushed everyone out of his way, hoping to greet his parents first. But when he arrived just a few feet away from the door, he saw a dark, shadowy figure that stood underneath an umbrella as he came in. One of the maids took this person's umbrella and guided him inside, unknowing that Jack was standing near by. The light-haired maid caught a glimpse of the male's gold locks and turned to face him.

"Master Jack, it is Master Glen. He wants to speak to you."

By the tone of the maid, she seemed very nervous and filled with worry. She gave Jack some very nervous glances before heading off to help set dinner for them. Glen held his hand up and placed it on the maid's shoulder. Both the maid and Jack were shocked.

"No, its okay. I'll only be here for a few minutes."

The maid, who's name was Marie, gave Jack a couple of angry glances, indicating that whatever he did at the Baskerville's villa, he should better apologize now. That is, if he wants to live to see tomorrow. Jack himself shot the maid a few _I-Don't-Know_ glances and starts to fling his arms around. Marie walked away, leaving a very anxious Jack and Glen by themselves. Jack led Glen to a fire-lit room by themselves. He didn't dare try bringing him to his room, fearing that Gilbert and Vincent might feel a little uncomfortable.

Though the outside seemed dark and confused, much like our current situation right now, the room that they were in felt very warm and greeting. There was a small table in the middle of the room and some chairs surrounded the thing. Each were simply craved yet very elegant, especially since it's made out of cherry wood. Lately, Jack has been noticing some changes with his best friend. How could he not, though? They've been friends for 10 years. He asked Glen to sit down and maybe drink some tea while he was at it. Glen politely turned him down, saying that he didn't need to waste his energy on him. Glen walked over to the fire and stood in front of him, his eyes gazing at the small sparks coming off as his dark hair glows beautifully from the fire's light.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Glen spoke up.

"Jack…how come you're so close to me?"

Jack was utterly confused. It was bad enough that Glen's been acting so weird lately but now this? Him questioning the best friend relationship. Jack noticed the awkward silence that has befallen the two. But as he watched the Baskerville lord stand there, there was a nostalgic feeling. He saw a flashback of a small version of Glen in his memories. They were so close when they were little. He wondered what changed back then?_ Or why that changed_.

"Glen, we've been the best of friends. Of course, I'll be close to you. You've been acting so weird lately…"

Personally, Jack worried about his friend. He didn't want their friendship to end just because Glen himself was changing. A bit too much, maybe. He continued to stare at the back of Glen. But every few seconds or so, his eyes would linger to the floor. Maybe Jack was forcing himself to look at Glen. Maybe, he wished that Glen never visited him in the first place, so they could avoid this rather silent discussion. This time, Jack let his eyes linger to the floor and stay there, unable to say anything else that could change Glen's mind.

"I see…."

Jack snapped back to reality when he noticed Glen coming closer to him. _A little too close_. He took steps away from the approaching man, until his back hit the wooden wall. He looked behind him before he noticed the position Glen and him were in. He saw the look Glen gave him. _He was right._ He has such a nostalgic expression. His eyes, black as the dark, was glazed over, yearning. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that he felt Glen could probably here them as they echoed in his ears. He felt a hand gently grasp his chin as they pulled it upward, **toward Glen**. Jack stood there numbly, as Glen moved in, slowly closing the space between their lips. He was terrified, so terrified, he wanted to push Glen away from him. But he couldn't even move his arms, let alone feeling anything except the gentle hand that guided his chin.

Just centimeters away from Jack's quivering lips, Glen stopped. He saw the look of fear, or something like that, in Jack's eyes. He didn't mean to make him scared. He was just trying to confirm the feelings deep inside of him.

"I'll leave…"

His voice sent shivers down the Bezarius' back as the gentleness of his hand slowly slipped away. Glen went out of the door, leaving a trembling Jack behind. He slid to the floor, with the wall supporting him. He felt his heart thump louder but he felt pain as it thumped. It pained him. Physically, it pained him but also emotionally. Jack grasped his clothing that covered his aching heart. He felt the need to cry. _Why do I feel this way?_


End file.
